


supposed to be

by eggboyksoo



Series: chaos, family, love [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, Sentimental, chenle renjun and yangyang are kunten's kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggboyksoo/pseuds/eggboyksoo
Summary: chenle's always been kun's mini-me.





	supposed to be

**Author's Note:**

> when i wrote the first part of this series with yangyang and ten, i suddenly felt like i really wanted to write other stories about the relationships chenle and renjun had with their parents. this is a little more sentimental than the first, but i felt like kun takes these things to heart, which is why the tone's a little different to the first. 
> 
> originally posted on twitter, with some minor edits.

ten hates the little onesies and shirts that have cheesy slogans like “daddy’s little munchkin” printed on their fronts.

“they’re tacky and our kids don’t call either of us _daddy_ ,” ten says with an eye roll every time kun finds a new one at the store and holds it up.

kun still buys them, though. he knows ten will put up a fight, but a little bit of perseverance on kun’s part means he’ll get away with most things.

there’s also the fact that their newest baby, chenle, is exactly what most people would think a munchkin would look like. chubby cheeks, a bright, gummy grin and eyes that sparkle. he likes to coo and shriek and grab onto things for dear life. he’s adorable. his elder brothers have taken to calling him _jiaozi_.

he brings chenle down the next morning in his new outfit, the baby burbling as he pulls on kun’s hair. ten’s mouth twitches in disapproval the minute he spots the offensive onesie, but his eyes are warm as he greets the pair of them with a kiss.

“hello, munchkin,” ten says, tickling chenle under the chin. chenle screeches in response. “your shirt isn’t wrong but it’s a little ugly.”

_“ten!”_

renjun and yangyang, already sitting at the table eating some frosted flakes (kun regrets getting ten to do the shopping) giggle at the commotion. ten raises his hands. “you have to start them on the right path early!”

“lele makes the outfit look cute. isn’t that right?”

chenle blows something akin to a baby raspberry. the left side of kun’s face is showered in spit. ten doubles over in laughter.

“baba, lele looks like a dumpling today,” renjun informs him, as soon as kun’s put down chenle in his high chair and cleaned his face.

“he usually does, jun,” kun says.

“his shirt’s white, it makes him _really_ look like a dumpling,” yangyang says. “but boring.”

“you needs to put sauce on him, baba!”

renjun and yangyang share a look, before jumping out of their chairs. kun worries that they’re gonna go straight for the soy sauce, but his eldest sons help each other open the fridge door, and struggle to pull a bottle of chocolate milk out of the top shelf.

wait.

“renjun, yangyang, if you pour chocolate milk on your brother, i’ll put you in time out!”

the brothers share a look again, then turn their gazes back to kun. “we just want milk...”

“chocolate milk.”

kun doesn’t believe them, and he’s a little worried about the outcome of having chocolate milk with frosted flakes but, hey. they’re going to the park anyway.

* * *

dress up day at school has their entire household excited. ten is acting like halloween and christmas have come early—in a way, they have, because dressing his family up in coordinated costumes is his favourite way to spend the holidays.

ten and the kids have kept the costumes a secret from kun—none of them have given it away yet, not even chenle, although kun thinks it might have something do with the fact he’s barely been home all week, having had to do a few more long haul flights than usual.

the theme is ‘personal heroes’, and kun laughs when renjun is dressed like an old school detective and calls himself renjun holmes. he’s even got a little monocle, but he decides within five minutes he hates it and ten swaps it out for a pair of equally cute gold rimmed glasses.

kun has to stop himself from collapsing on the floor when yangyang follows after his older brother, face schooled into a bored expression and face hidden by a pair of large sunglasses. he’s wearing a dress kun recognises vaguely, and it takes until yangyang scratches at the bobbed wig he’s wearing so hard that it sits askew for kun to figure out who he’s supposed to be.

“anna wintour,” ten says, looking both incredibly proud and on the verge of laughter.

“wanna be cooler than pops,” yangyang says.

kun has to take a deep breath before asking, “did he ask?”

ten shrugs. “sorta. he heard me rant about that vogue shoot that was booked with my collection and asked why i was so scared of them.”

“ah.” then: “does he know who she is now?”

“kinda.”

chenle comes out last, but kun doesn’t get to see much of his costume initially, his youngest launching himself into his arms.

“hi, baba!” chenle says. “how was flying?”

“great,” kun says, because it always is. “but i’m glad i’m here with you now.”

“lele, show baba your costume,” ten continues to fuss with yangyang’s wig, trying to make sit properly.

chenle scrambles out of kun’s grip and puffs his little chest out. it’s probably his exhaustion it takes kun a moment to realise what chenle’s wearing.

“just like baba!” chenle says happily, pulling at the ends of his miniature pilot jacket that looks incredibly like the one he’s just hung over one of their dining chairs. he’s even wearing one of kun’s spare name tags: _qian kun, captain_.

“and just who,” kun says, feeling ridiculously choked up, “are you supposed to be, lele?”

kun feels a hand settle on his shoulder as chenle giggles. “m’supposed to be you! see my taggy?”

renjun squints behind his glasses. “i think baba’s gonna cry.”

the statement gives kun enough self control to say, “i think you look exactly like me.”

“he better,” ten quips. “i had to study your uniform to get it exactly right.”

kun turns to kiss his husband on the cheek. “i’d expect nothing less from the best fashion designer in the world.”

“i know, this is pretty incredible work.” ten sighs. “anyways, kids! we’re going out for dinner to celebrate you winning best dressed in your classes!”

yangyang and chenle cheer, clearly thrilled, but renjun continues to frown, staring up at his parents. “but what if we don’t want win?”

“then your pops will sue.”

“for god’s sake, ten!”

“i refuse to let my children lose out to kids decorated in pipecleaners!”

* * *

 

many years later, chenle wears a different kind of pilot’s uniform. this time, it’s his own.

chenle’s always been kun’s little mini me, and he still doesn’t know if that’s a good or bad thing, just that it’s something that means a lot. but there’s something about seeing chenle in his air force uniform, goofing around with his brothers, who are trying to put aviators on his face, that makes kun even more proud.

it’s his own path, now. a way to honour his childhood dreams and to be his own person.

“what do you think, ba?” chenle asks, smoothing down the crisp dress shirt. “looks cool, right?”

kun feels just as choked up as the first time he saw his son in a pilot’s uniform. “i think you look exactly like the person you’re supposed to be.”

chenle beams.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/eggboyksoo)   
>  [cc](http://curiouscat.me/eggboyksoo)


End file.
